


[podfic] Smaug the Terrible

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: An old dwarf remembers the day Smaug came to Erebor...





	[podfic] Smaug the Terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smaug the Terrible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301308) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 

** **

**Title: [Smaug the Terrible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1301308) **

**A** **uthor: ** ** [imaginary_golux](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** The Hobbit

**Pairing:** Gen

**Length:** 00:04:56

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/10%20\(Hobbit\)%20_Smaug%20the%20Terrible_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
